In order to maintain adequate reception, it is desirable for a vehicle-mounted antenna to include a directional antenna element or array of elements which can be rotated relative to the vehicle so as to track the satellite as the orientation of the vehicle changes. It is also desirable for the antenna to be small and light enough to be mounted on either a mast or the back window of an automobile. Known antennas of this kind comprise a support member which is rotatably mounted to the vehicle and carries an antenna element which may be pivotable relative to the support member to alter its tilt angle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,091 (Yamada) issued December 1989, discloses such an antenna and mentions the possibility that the signal cable connected between the antenna element and the vehicle would be easily damaged by repeated twisting resulting from rotation of the antenna. Yamada overcomes this problem by means of a rotary connector mounted upon a carrier for the antenna element. A coaxial signal cable passes through a hole in the base plate or support member and into the rotary connector. A set of gears interconnect the rotary connector with an internal ring gear provided inside the support or base plate. As the antenna rotates, the gears rotate the rotary connector in synchronism with it. The rotary connector must be precision engineered so as to make reliable low impedance connection while occupying little space. As a result, such rotary connectors are very expensive to make. Since the rotary connector will incur greater losses than a direct connection, the antenna element will have to be larger so as to increase its gain and compensate for the increased loss. Moreover, the gear drive would increase manufacturing costs, complicate construction, reduce reliability, and inhibit reduction of size. In view of these disadvantages, such an antenna is not entirely satisfactory.